Retribution
by twistedmic
Summary: After the final battle with Voldemort. Someone's thoughts on Harry and his friends.


Retribution

Authors Notes: This just popped into my head a few days ago. It is set Post-HBP Post- Hogwarts. After the battle with Voldemort. This is a One-Shot. No sequel will be written.

He's dead. It's their fault. They killed him. As surely as if they used The Curse. Retribution is needed. It will be mine.

They killed him. Not painlessly. Not Quickly. Not like The curse.

Slow. Painful. That's how they killed him.

His soul. Spirit. They killed it. Took his will to live.

They stole from him. His happiness. His joy. The sky.

Turned him into a husk. A shell. I will have retribution.

I could see it. Every year. His shoulders slumped more. He looked more miserable.

His beautiful eyes, bright and shinning grew dim and dark.

They killed his eyes. There must be retribution.

It's their fault he's dead. It's their fault I'm alone. We could have been together. Should have been together. If not for them we would have been together.

They stole him from me.

It's their fault I couldn't give him the family he always wanted. Always needed. Their fault. All their fault.

I hate them. They killed him. I hate them for killing him.

I want them dead. Me. It will be me. Kill them. Make them suffer. Me. Retribution is needed. Retribution will be mine.

Pain. Pain for them. All of them. Agony. Suffering. Retribution in pain. Retribution in blood.

He's dead. Their fault. I'm dead. Not physically. Spiritually. Like him. They killed him. Killed me.

Our children. They killed our children. Our beautiful children. His eyes. His warmth. His compassion. My slender fingers. My mouth. My hair. Our brains. They stole that. From our children.

Retribution is needed. For killing him. For killing me. For killing our children. Retribution is needed. It will be mine.

All of them. Kill. I'll kill. All of them. Kill them all. Retribution.

His 'friends first.

The beaver faced bitch.

The Jealous whiner.

The Red head whore.

Enemies next.

The Ferret. He called him that. The Ferret. Twitchy, arrogant, vermin. Thinks he's superior. Rodent. Not superior. Inferior. Vermin. Rodent. Exterminate Rodent.

The greasy potions master. The Greasy Bat. Childish bully. Gets off in his pants by picking on little kids. Emotional pedophile. No magic for him. Pain. Lots of pain. Muggle pain. No magic. He hates muggles. Kill him . Muggle way. Humiliate him. Degrade him. No more getting off for him. In his pants or from jail. Retribution.

The reporter. Filthy liar. Attention whore.

The Toad. Ministry Lackey. Ass licker. Tortured him. Tormented him. Took the sky from him. Pain. Lots of pain for her. Agony. Retribution for me.

The minister. Old and new. Both the same. Kill them both.

The Old Coot. The worst. Already dead. Portrait. Still aware.

The Hateful Muggles. Nearly as bad as The Coot.

The will all pay. Retribution. Mine.

Their crimes.

Beaver Face and Whore. Used Love potions. Beaver face brewed. Whore used.

Whore tainted him with her filthy hands. Hands down so many trousers. Defiled him with her disgusting mouth. Mouth used on so many dicks. Retribution will be mine.

The Jealous whiner. Two-faced. Condescending. Insulted him. Hurt him. Lied to him. Retribution.

The Ferret. Cursed him. Hexed him. Hated him. Retribution.

The Bat. Belittled him. Tormented him. Raped his mind. Weakened him. Retribution.

The Reporter. Lied about him. Turned the public on him. Turned his friends on him. Made him to be crazy. Attention seeker. Retribution.

Toad. Took his flying. Took the sky from him. Punished him for telling the truth. Tortured him. Blood Quill. Used it on him. Retribution.

The Minister. Old and new. Tried to snap his wand. Passed laws against him. Hunted him. Released Death Eaters for money. Retribution.

The Old Coot. Headmaster. Let The Bat stay at The Castle. Let The Ferret back in. Forced him to go back to The Muggles. Caused him so much pain. Forced him to see death. Coot is dead. Not Portrait. Burn. Destroy. Break Portrait. Kill portrait. Retribution.

The Muggles. Abused him. Locked him away. Beat him. Demeaned him. Retribution is needed.

All of them will die. By my hand.

I will have my retribution. They will pay.

Killthemallkillthemallkillthemallkillthemallkillkillkillkillkillkillkill.

Retribution. Retribution. Retribution.

They are all marked for retribution. They will die.

Diediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediediedie. Killed him. Stole him. I will kill them. All of them. Retribution.

Augustus Chios Bellonts led a group of interns down one of the halls of the Dharma Institute of Mind Healing (funded by Parvati and Padma Patil's inheritance) long term care wing and stopped before one of the rooms.

"Patient 004-a5" He said. Quills scratched on parchment. "One of our very first patients. Admitted here sixteen years ago."

The interns took turns looking through the doors glass portal. The Patient was huddled on the single bed, knees pulled up to her chest. She was rocking slowly, her long hair, as white as bleached bone, hid her face.

Bellonts continued his lecture/ tour. "She was one of the many witches and wizards that suffered mental break downs following the second war against You-Know-Who."

"You mean Voldemort?" One of the interns asked.

Bellonts winced at the sound of the name. "Yes. She suffered a mental breakdown after attempting to destroy the portrait of Albus Dumbledore. She apparently blamed him, and a number of others for the death of Harry Potter."

Bellonts looked in to the room and sighed. "She hasn't moved since. We have had to resort to using house elves to feed and bathe her."

The doctor led his interns away as a house elf, with large, tennis ball-sized eyes, popped into the room.

"Dobby is her with your dinner Missy Bell."

Katie Bell, once a star Quidditch player, rocked gently back and forth whispering

One word over and over. "Retribution. Retribution. Retribution. Retribution."

END

Authors Notes: This was originally going to be a story involving Hermione hunting down everyone that she held responsible for Harry dying and killing them, each one in a poetic or fitting fashion. However, I couldn't figure out a way to explain Hermione's actions during HBP and decided to change that to an under used female character (UUFC) that had a secret romance with Harry hunting down the people, still killing them in a fitting fashion. Then I changed it to a (UFFC) that had I crush, or loved Harry but never said anything hunting the people down. Finally I choose to have the main character be a UUFC that was obsessed with Harry and snapped after Harry died. I didn't even know for sure who I was going to use until I got to the end. Hope you liked it.


End file.
